A matter of jealousy
by thekeeperofwords
Summary: Set just after LK. A romance is just flaring up between Dom and Kel until Sir Lachlan arrives on the scene. Dom and 'Lac' constantly challenge eachother to win over Kel. She does not know who she loves. when a battle forces her to choose, who will it be?
1. Sir Lachlan

Keladry of Mindelan stood up and bowed to the King Jonathan.

"Yes, your Highness, I'll be sure to inform them. I'm honored that your Majesty would think of us."

The King laughed. "Lady Keladry, what you did has turned the tide in the war. We almost have it won. I would be senseless to not think of you, and the men that helped you. Yes, a ball in honor of you and the men is most definitely in order."

"Thank you, Highness." She bowed again and left the counsel room. Neal waited for her outside.

"Well, what did he want?" he asked insistently.

Kel sighed. Being in the presence of the monarchs always made her edgy. She could never forget that the King had put her on probation, but it was hard to dislike him. "He wanted to know a little more about when I killed Blayce," she shuddered at the memory, "and wants to host a ball in our honor. I'm supposed to tell you, Merric, Esmond, Dom and his squad, Seaver, Owen…" she counted off on her fingers as she went. "…And Uinse's squad. It's supposed to be a big thing. Raoul will be _so _pleased that I'm the reason he's attending another ball. Want to tell him about it for me?"

Neal raised his eyebrows. Kel couldn't help but notice at that moment how lovely his eyes were. _Stop that_, she chided herself. _Dom's eyes are better._ She smiled at the thought of Dom. At least he would be at the ball. Her heart sank when she realized that Cleon would most likely attend as well. She hadn't seen him in well over a year. He had married about seven months back. Luckily, she had been too busy at Haven to go to his wedding.

"Well, I'd best go tell everybody. Will you do me a favor and tell Seaver, Esmond, Merric, and _Sir_ Owen about the ball." Owen had been knighted last month. "I'll take care of Raoul, Dom, and the soldiers." 

Neal nodded. "As long as it's not Raoul. If it was anyone but you, I fear he would kill them."

Kel laughed at this. Both knights went their separate ways to relay information about the ball to the guests-of-honor. 

The first stop Kel made was to Dom. She trotted up the barrack stairs to the second level, where the sergeants and corporals slept. She knocked on Dom's door.

Dom opened the door and smiled when he saw who his guest was. "Kel! Good to see you! What brings you here, besides wanting to see me, of course."

"Don't flatter yourself," Kel joked. "I'm actually here to give a message from the King. There's going to be a ball in our honor, for defeating Blayce. I don't know details, though."

Dom rolled his eyes in mock-anguish. "Just another reason to get us all dressed up. See you there?"

"Of course."

She left the room, heart fluttering with excitement at the thought of dancing with Dom at the ball. She didn't realize where her legs had taken her until she arrived at Raoul's door. Hesitantly she raised her fist and quietly knocked on the door. After waiting only a moment, she turned to walk away.

"Guess he's not here," she mused.

"No, Kel, I'm here." Raoul's low voice sounded puzzled and amused. Kel turned to see him lounging in his doorway, looking at her.

"Oh! Hello, Sir!"

"Call me Raoul."

"Yes Si--Raoul. I'm here. here to," she started to stutter. She wasn't afraid of Raoul…not exactly.

"Kel? Are you feeling alright?" Raoul took one big step over to his former-squire and pressed the back of his large hand against her forehead.

"I'm fine…Raoul. I have a little message from King Jonathan. There's a ball in--in my honor…" she trailed off.

Raoul smiled stiffly. "It's a good thing it's in your honor, Kel. Otherwise I'd find myself in another fight with Jon about my attendance. Of course I'll come."

They said their goodbyes. As Kel turned to leave, she heard Raoul mutter "Can't wait."

Realizing that she had no one else to invite, Kel headed back to her palace suites. She found a message stuck under her door, written in the flowing handwriting of a court scribe.

_Lady Keladry,_

The ball will be set in three days time, after the first evening bell. Many of your esteemed colleagues will make toasts, so I recommend you prepare some sort of speech yourself. I'd also like to say thank you once again.

Sincerely, 

Jonathan of Conté

Kel rolled the parchment up and stuffed it into her pocket. She was eagerly awaiting the upcoming ball, and she knew it was because Dom would be there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night of the ball, Kel donned a clinging periwinkle dress and a silver, gauze shawl. She had been undecided of what to where, considering that this ball was in honor of her, as a knight. Finally she had chosen to go in the dress, for it was a ball and she was a girl. She even put on lip rouge.

Kel was about to leave her rooms when there was a polite tap on her door. Puzzled, she opened it, half expecting Neal, Owen, Merric, Seaver, and Cleon to come in for an inspection, as they did when they were pages.

Instead, she saw a slightly abashed Dom, waiting for her with three red roses. He looked extremely handsome in black hose, with a white shirt and auburn tunic. Kel was speechless. He seemed to be, as well, at her appearance. Finally he mastered his nervousness

"There are for you, dear lady," he said, brandishing the roses with a flourish and pushed them into her hands. "I was wondering if you would accompany me to the ball tonight." He offered his arm.

Giggling, she accepted. They walked together down to the banquet hall.

The banquet hall in itself would have shocked them when they walked in. It was marvelously decorated, with twenty musicians, elegant tables, and wonderfully smelling foods. To add to the couple's astonishment were the people sitting at the tables. Most nobles at court awaited Kel's arrival, wearing their finest clothing.

At the head-table Raoul and Buri sat together alongside Gareth and Cythera, across from the royal couple. All looked magnificent. The more minor nobles and knights sat together at tables surrounding the dance floor. At the table consisting of Neal, Yuki, Owen, Merric, Seaver, and Esmond there were two open spaces. Kel and Dom sat down to a polite applause. After they were situated, King Jonathan stood up.

"I'd like to propose a toast to Lady Keladry of Mindalen, and all who accompanied her into Scanra this summer. As many of you know, the results of their venture was the fall of Blayce, the mage responsible for the grisly devices that have plagued our soldiers. Thanks to Keladry and her people, the tide of the war has changed, and victory is within our grasp. Thank you, all of you."

Every clapped as the king sat down. Kel and her companions smiled shyly. Except Neal, who waved gaudily at the crowd.

" Mages," sniffed Merric loftily.

As the night wore on, there were several other speeches. Finally, after the meal, couples began to get up and dance. Dom slid out of his chair.

"A dance, Kel?"

She smiled at his. Courteously he pulled out her chair for her, and they took to the dance floor as a waltz was struck-up.

After that dance Kel announced that she was going to get a drink. Dom went to converse with his cousin while she was gone.

At the drink table she saw a group of men about her age, though she didn't recognize any of them. One of them stepped forward to greet her.

"Lady Keladry, a pleasure," he murmured, politely kissing her hand. She smiled at him.

"The pleasure is mine. I'm pleased to meet you…"

"Lachlan," the man interceded. "Sir Lachlan of Trosedale."

Kel looked him over. He was taller than she, broad-shouldered, well-muscled. He had Dark brown hair and captivating green-blue eyes, and a smile to melt any girl's heart.

"It's nice to meet you, Lachlan."

"May I have a dance?" he proposed. Across the room, Dom looked up to see Kel being led onto the dance floor by a stranger. He immediately rushed to find out why Kel was with this other man.

(A/n: Like it? Hate it? Ideas?)


	2. Plans

As they were dancing, Kel couldn't help but revel in being in Lachlan's arms, to drown in the depths of his enchanting eyes. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice that the dance was over, and someone was tapping on her shoulder.

"Kel?" Dom whispered into her ear. 

Lachlan looked around her at Dom and held out a hand. "Hello, I'm Lachlan of Trosedale. And you are…?"

"Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle. I'm here with Keladry, and accompanied her into Scanra." He shook Lachlan's hand, but his eyes were cold. "Kel, I was wondering if I could have another dance?"

Kel smiled at Lachlan before being led away with Dom. 

"I'll see you again, Keladry!" Lachlan called after her.

Kel and Dom danced for two more songs. As the party commenced, Dom pulled her onto the balcony.

"I had a wonderful time, Kel. Er…" Without warning, he leaned in and kissed her. She stiffened, surprised. He pulled back immediately.

"Well…" he was red. "I'd like to see you tomorrow. Want to go riding?"

"I'd like that," Kel said quietly. Dom quickly strode away.

Kel remained at the balcony. Suddenly, Lachlan came to stand next to her.

"Hello, Lady Kel. I just wanted to tell you how much I admire what you did."

"Oh, umm…thank you, Lachlan."

"Please, Lac is just fine. All my friends call me Lac," he smiled disarmingly. Kel half-thought she might faint. She quickly changed the subject.

"And I'm Kel. Where did you come from?" she inquired. "I haven't really seen you around."

"Well, I'm a friend of Faleron of King's Reach. We fought together on the coast for a while, then I was called to Mastiff for the big attack. I've been looking forward to meeting you. Do you want to do something tomorrow? Like… a ride through the Royal Forest, and a picnic?"

Absently Kel nodded, entranced in his presence. She tried to think of Dom, but her thoughts were intruded by the handsome 'Lac.' Dimly she was aware of someone calling her name.

"Kel…?" Lac was waving his hand in front of her face, smiling crookedly.

She blinked, clearing her eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Lachlan told her. 


	3. The picnic

The next morning, Kel woke up and practiced a glaive pattern dance. Restless, she also went for a jog around the curtain wall of the palace ramparts. By the time she had bathed and dressed, it was time for breakfast. She went down to the eating hall and resumed her normal place alongside Neal, Owen, Merric, Seaver, Esmond, and Faleron. She was shocked to see Lachlan across from her.

"Good morning, Kel, "he said pleasantly.

Faleron looked surprised. "Kel? You've already met Lachlan?" Both she and Lachlan nodded. "Well, that saves me the introductions!" He stood up to go to the serving line.

Domsat down beside Kel and Neal. "So Kel, are we still on for today?"

Kel's eyes bulged and her jaw dropped. "Goddess! I forgot completely! Sorry, Lachlan, I already had plans with Dom today!"  
Dom saw the look of disappointment on Lac's face. "No, Kel, it's okay. He is welcome to come along." Kel could tell his words weren't sincere. Dom mentally scolded himself. He had no reason to dislike Lachlan. He just did.

Lachlan smiled. "Well, that's very generous of you, Domitan. I accept graciously."

Kel beamed at the other knight. Dom, attempting to hide his bitterness towards Lachlan, blew a comma of hair off of his forehead.

"Well, now that that's settled…where should we go?" Kel looked between Dom and Lac, attempting to decipher their feelings towards one another.

_Dom doesn't seem to like Lachlan very much_, she thought to herself. _And Lac seems quite friendly towards Dom…I wonder what's going on?_

After breakfast, Kel headed for her rooms to change into riding clothes. Dom accompanied her. At her door, he pulled her aside.

"Kel…I was thinking …We don't know this Lac very well. He seems sort of suspicious to me."

She gave him a disapproving look. "He seems very friendly to me, Dom. He's just trying to make friends."

Dom knew he couldn't win this fight. He in fact had realized why he had bitter feelings towards Lachlan of Trovesdale. It was because he was jealous. He sensed that Kel liked Lac quite a bit, but he himself had just concluded that he loved Kel. He put a finger under her chin and turned her head towards him. Her eyes were puzzled. He kissed her tenderly.

"I just want you to know how I feel," he said hoarsely, and fled.

Kel pondered what had just happened for several moments, before brushing it off.

_He'll come around, and make sense, in his own time,_ she told herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kel, Lachlan, and Dom met in the stables and readied their horses. Dom had already ordered a basket of picnicking foods from the kitchens. It was secured to the back of his saddle. Kel tacked-up Hoshi as Lachlan readied his own mount: a gorgeous gray gelding. He flashed her a charming smile before mounting up.

The trio rode through the royal for several hours. Kel rode between the two men, feeling awkward because of the way they kept looking at each other. Finally, they came to a glassy, calm lake, with wildflowers and cattails growing around its edge. Trees littered the field around it, while willow boughs drooped into the water, creating a very picturesque scene.

They tether their horses and settled down on a patch of grass in the sunlight. Kel was relax and content, laying in the sun's rays.

"Let's eat," Lachlan suggested.

Dom pulled out the sandwiches, fruits, chesses, and meats from the basket. It was quite a meal after a long ride, albeit a leisurely one. As the group ate, Kel tried to decide who was more handsome. Dom, with his light brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes, or Lachlan, with his dark hair and shining blue-green eyes. She couldn't decide; both were perfect. 

After the meal, they got up and stretched out. Kel would have gladly lied down under a tree and slept. She would have, too, except Lachlan asked her if she would take a walk with him alone. Dom glared at him suspiciously as the two walked off. Unsettled, Dom trailed them, unknown.

Lac and Kel walked to the protection of the dense growth of trees, where Lachlan pulled her to a stop. 

"I wanted to get you alone, to tell you how much I admire you," Lac whispered. Suddenly he kissed her. She gasped slightly, shocked. She didn't know what to do. How could she choose between Dom and Lachlan?

Dom, hidden behind a tree, gasped as well. He clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. In a blind rage he stumbled back to where the horse were.

"Kel!" he called. "How about we do a little practicing?"

Kel and Lachlan came out of the trees. Kel look somewhat flustered.

"Let's practice our swordsmanship," Dom insisted. "Come on, Lachlan. I'll gove you a go. I haven't seen your skills yet."

Lac shook his head regretfully. "I'm afraid that's not a good idea."

"Why not?" Dom threw the words at him like taunts. Although he was usually good-natured, Lachlan had mad him VERY mad.

"Alright, fine." Lachlan drew his sword. Dom did the same. The two assumed 'guard' position. Both of the men's eyes were glittering determinedly, and Kel realized that both of their faces were alight with something that looked like rage, only different.

Dom chopped down at Lac's unprotected left side. Smiling grimly, the knight parried the cut and thrust his blade towards Dom's chest. The sergeant spun and snaked his sword towards Lachlan's neck, only to be thwarted again. As they both started to perspire, Kel watched them anxiously. Both men were very good with the sword, and neither gained an advantage.

_Very good_, thought Kel, awed.

Something inside Dom finally snapped. His opponent had kissed Kel. _His_ Kel. He swung his sword up and around, then down towards Lac's legs. Nimbly Lachlan jumped over the blade. Dom pulled the sword back up and the sword hilts locked. The men strained forward, trying to bore down on the other. Finally Lac broke loose and attempted to disarm Dom. The sergeant swung his sword with all his might at Lac, then at the last moment twisted the blade, causing another hilt-to-hilt. Kel couldn't take any more of it. She pulled them apart. 

As the three mounted onto their horses, Dom caught Lac's eyes.

_Watch your step,_ they mouthed at each other in unison.


	4. Tough decision

Kel was distraught over the next few days. Every time she was alone with one of her 'competitors', as Neal had dubbed Lachlan and Dom, the other one would show up and they would snipe at each other. 

Kel became so agitated that she decided to talk to Raoul about it. She had just come from the stables with Dom when Lac showed up and the two men immediately challenged each other to a duel. She stormed off, her Yamani mask in shatters. She knocked on Raoul's door so forcefully that the frame rattled.

He opened it with an alarmed expression on his face, fearing that the Scanrans had invaded Corus and were now coming to kill him, he told Kel later. Instead of waiting for an invitation to step inside, she marched right under his arm and fell back onto his chair.

"Kel?" he asked nervously, unnerved by her expression.

She pursed her lips. "I can take it! Dom and Lachlan are going to drive me mad! Honestly, can't I get time to _think_?" She threw up her hands in outrage.

Although Raoul thought that this outburst was peculiar, he knew better than to interrogate her when she was in this state. Very rarely did she lose control over her temper. On the occasion that it did happen, he didn't want to be the one in her way. The big knight squatted down beside Kel.

"Kel, I really don't know what's going on, but if it's something Dom did, I could have a talk with him," he offered with a look of concern.

She blushed beet red. "No, Raoul, it's nothing like that. You see…" she flushed redder still and looked towards the ground. "…He kissed me, twice. And Lachlan kissed me, too. I think they're always trying to best each other to impress me, or something." Her last words were so mumbled that Raoul cold barely distinguish them. Swallowing a wry grin, he patted her on the back sympathetically.

Kel stayed there as the evening wore on. As it started to rain outside, a messenger knocked on Raoul's door. When Raoul opened it, he was handed a letter. The knight sat down next to Kel and proceeded to read his note from King Jon and his council.

As he read, he started to frown. Kel overcame her urge to read it over his shoulder. At last, he folded it up with a sigh.

"Well, Kel. I have some bad news. Yes, the killing machines are gone, but somehow Maggur managed to scrape up another formidable-sized army. They have already located themselves on Giantkiller Road. I'm afraid to say you had better return to New Hope, there's quite a battle coming up."

Kel paled. She hadn't realized how long she had been away from her refugees. True, she was no longer officially obliged to always be there. After all, she had organized the refugee camp into the working order of a town, with a headman and headwoman. They also had successful fields, trained soldiers, good defenses, and stable living conditions. Nonetheless, she would feel much better being present there with such a large enemy army so close.

She thanked her former knight master for his hospitality and made to leave. He stopped her before she reached the door.

"Kel, you have a decision to make here. I can send either Dom or Lachlan with you to New Hope. Not both. You have to choose."

Seeing her look of indecision, he quickly added, "But you can tell me tonight. Now, go get ready, and do be careful. If you get yourself killed, I'll never talk to you again."

Kel smiled, remembering the line he used when she was a squire. "The same to you, Raoul."

She fled to her room to mull over the news. She didn't tell anyone about what she had just learned; she only knew because Raoul was one of the King's friends. There would be an official announcement that night at dinner, doubtless.

Kel also had to decide who to have at New Haven with her. She already knew that Dom wouldn't provide an extra squad of soldiers; if she chose Lac, a different squad would be sent anyway.

Finally, as the evening bell rang, she came to a decision.

(a/n: HAHAHAHAHAHA a cliffy! No, it might not be as obvious as you think, but send suggestions!)


	5. To new hope

Kel didn't see Raoul in the dining hall. She sat between Neal and Merric, hands twisted in her lap. Neal noticed her silence and pulled her aside.

"Kel, I know you well enough to recognize when you're having a moral crisis. What's--"

She shushed him and looked to where the King was now standing. Neal saw the pain in her eyes as she looked towards the monarch. He assumed that whatever was bothering her was about to be told to everyone in the room.

The King cleared his throat and called for attention. "I have grave news for all of you. King Maggur has gathered another very large army. They are camped in between two of our northern forts. I have a feeling we have a long procession of battles up ahead. I would like all of the knights to ready their gear and gather their assignments from either Lord Raoul or Lord Wyldon. Any noble who lives near Mindalen, Trebond, Northwatch, and Whitehorn should immediately send word and prepare your people." He frowned regretfully and departed.

Immediately after, the room started buzzing with voices. Kel didn't stick around. She had to find Raoul, and tell him her decision. She found him talking with Sir Gareth outside of his rooms. As soon as Raoul saw her, he excused himself.

"Have you decided, Kel?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, an act that required extreme effort at that moment. "It will be Dom."

Raoul drew a breath and smiled crookedly. "Don't do anything you'll regret," he advised. Kel shoved him lightly.

"And my assignment…"

"Back to New Hope. Sorry, Kel. I know you'd like to get in the serious fighting, still."

Kel shook her head. "New Hope is just fine, Raoul. I'll be heading out, then. Should I bring Dom and his squad?"

"That's fine. Be careful, Kel."

She nodded grimly. "As careful as the refugees will make me be."

Without a backwards glance, Kel walked away, and packed her things. By the time she was ready, Dom came knocking on her door.

"Sir Raoul says you need me for something, Kel."

"You're coming with me to New Hope."

His face lit up. "And Lachlan…?"

"Will be at Mastiff," she said firmly. Although she somewhat regretted not being with Lac, she knew Dom better, and he had been there through it all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kel, Neal, Merric, Dom, and his squad rode to New Hope the next day. All along the way they saw signs of Maggur's army.

The refugees welcomed their leader back heartily. Kel and Dom quickly settled back into camp life. Training, building, working. Her third day back, Dom kissed her again. This time, she didn't pull away. Instead, she savored it. The two jumped apart when Neal came crashing in, insisting that Kel help him settle an argument.

The first fighting came three days later. The refugees handled them easily. Another attack came the next day, and Merric and his squads finished off all of the Scanrans.

Kel settled into camp life easily. She heard daily reports of Mastiff and Steadfast fighting off Scanrans, but the big attack was yet to come.

One day Kel was on a patrol when her sparrows found twenty Scanrans. Kel and her squad pursued them. When they got in sight if the camp, Kel stopped Hoshi immediately. At least three hundred Scanran soldiers were marching up New Hope's road, about six miles off. Horrified, Kel galloped back into the camp to send a message to the other commanders.

(A/n: I KNOW! This chapter was rushed and it sucked, but I just had such a hard time making time pass…ITS TIME FOR THE CLIMAX! Sorry, but WHAT is this story w/o Lachlan He's what the story is about! So theres a hint! I'm not saying I don't like Dom. Dom is great. But Lachlan plays an important part of THIS story)


	6. reinforcements

Kel and her squad hurried through New Hope's gates. Inside, everyone who could fight was atop the walls. Merric and ten soldiers were armed and holding on to their horse's reins.

"Don't be foolish," she scolded her year-mate. "You guys wouldn't last against them for five minutes outside of their walls. The best we can do is try and hold them off until reinforcements come."

"If reinforcements come," Merric reminded her bitterly. "This could be the big attack. The other forts most likely have their hands full."

"All the same," Dom had come up behind her, "you're better off behind the walls." He smiled reassuringly at Kel and gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Let's get a message to the other forts."

She nodded and they trotted to the empty headquarters. Once inside, Dom punched her into a chair. 

"Kel, this is the big attack. I know it. It will be dangerous. If anything should happen to you…Lord Raoul will kill me."

She smiled at him shakily. "I've been out of action for too long," she told him. "We can manage this."

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, then more passionately. Kel pulled away reluctantly. "Messages," she managed to mutter.

Dom quickly found paper and quills. Kel summoned three sparrows to take the messages of New Hope's need for help. Kel and Dom both wrote a message to Wyldon and Raoul and attached them to the sparrow's legs.

By the time Kel went back up to the walls, the Scanrans were only about three miles off. She swallowed a lump of fear in her throat. Even without Killing Machines, the Scanrans were a formidable opponent.

A lone sparrow lit on her shoulder. She recognized Duck and absently began to stroke him. He flew into the air in front of her face and made the sign for "message" and "friend." It was clear that he wanted to carry a message. Chuckling at his eagerness, she wrote up another notice of New Hope's plight and tied it to Duck's leg. He took off into the fading sunlight.

Grimly Kel looked back at the marching Scanrans now. On a closer inspection, Kel found their numbers to be a little over 400 soldiers. 

"Not a pretty sight," Fanche remarked beside her. Kel looked at her friend, who held a loaded crossbow in her hand with ease.

"No, it's not. I'm hoping for reinforcements. I'm really hoping."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about midnight when Kel was shaken awake. She opened her eyes to see a grim Dom sitting next to her.

"Kel, they're here. And they're camped."

She sat bolt upright and hurried to get dressed as he rallied the soldiers. Neal had already awakened the refugees.

Duck came flying through her open window as she was pulling on hr shirt. A message was attached to his foot. He landed and let her take off the note.

_Kel,_

_I have thirty knights with me, and we are camped on Giantkiller Road. By the time you get this we will most likely be almost to New Hope. I assume the Scanrans have already laid siege. My only problem is how my knights and I will get into New Hope. Is there a back way? Send word through Duck as soon as you can._

-_Lachlan_

Kel smiled as she pulled out another piece of paper. Thirty trained knights would _certainly be appreciated. _Plus, Lachlan was leading them. Kel desperately wanted to see Lac again. He was a very good friend.

She pulled on her boots and met all of the soldiers and civilians on the walls. Quickly she informed them of Lachlan, which was responded with cheers. She had already written to Lac of a secret way through the woods, and a secret entrance that opened the stables. With luck, he would arrive before dawn.


	7. the battle begins

Grimly, Kel watched the Scanrans set-up their siege. Dom snuck up behind her to view their enemy, face set.

"Word came back from Mastiff," he told her quietly. "They're sending a company of soldiers as fast as they can. I can't figure out why Maggur still wants to attack us, with Blayce dead."

Kel shook her head wearily. "The attack will start any--"

An arrow whistled through the air overhead. In the camp, someone screamed. Kel's head shot up. She swallowed to wet her throat and started calling out names.

"All civilian archers to the walls! Merric, collect your men and meet me at the gates. All squads of the Own spread out along the walls. I want five men to assist Sir Nealan and the other healers! Let's go! Stay alert, and watch that they don't scale the walls!" She used her pitched battlefield voice that could be heard above the yells of the Scanrans and shouted orders of the Tortallans.

The Lady Knight hurried to headquarters to grab her sword and don mail. As she was leaving, Milan stopped her. Milan was the young teenage civilian boy that she had put on lookout of the back entrance, where Lachlan was expected.

"M'--M'Lady," gasped Milan. "The relief forces is just clearing the trees. They've about a mile t' go yet, and under heavy attack from th' Scanrans." He fiddled anxiously with the bow in his hands.

Kel put on her emotionless Yamani mask. "Thank you, Milan. Would you please assemble all of your friends that aren't at the front, and try to cover Sir Lachlan's approach?"

He nodded dumbly and ran away. Kel slid on her helm and riding gloves and went to the front gates. Civilians were enforcing the heavy oak-and-iron gates, piling sandbags and stones in front of them. Merric and his squad were waiting with their horses, fully armed for battle.

"We're going out to assist Lachlan and the reinforcement knights," she explained tersely. Without a word, they all mounted their warhorses.

New Hope was built with an emergency escape that was big enough for a mounted rider to go through. Kel led her soldiers to that now, shouting instructions along the way. As one of the refugees opened the secret tunnel for them, Dom emerged from a different direction.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"To play with our friends, mother," drawled Merric dryly. He was sweating with nervousness despite his sarcasm.

Dom gripped Peachblossom's bridle firmly, forgetting the gelding's hostility. Kel's big horse lowered his head and snapped at Dom's elbow. The sergeant barely jumped back in time.

"I'll be back, Dom," Kel reassured him, and disappeared into the tunnel.

(a/n: I KNOW! I havent updated in a couple days, and when I do, its this short short chapter! I'M SORRY! I'll update again tomorrow, AT THE LATEST!)


	8. a new beginning

Kel and her soldiers emerged into the bright sunlight about fifty yards away from New Hope. They could see Lachlan and his men staving off Scanrans, barely successful. She signaled for a gallop and rushed to assist Lac. Halfway there, they were spotted by the enemy. Scanrans rushed forward to engage Kel and her people in combat. Given the chance to regroup, Lachlan and his knights battered towards Kel.

Lachlan closed in next to Kel, brandishing a sword. 

"Alright, Kel?" he gasped, tossing beads of sweat from his forehead.

She smiled grimly as she parried enemy attacks with her sword. "Just fine." Peachblossom reared onto his hind-legs to kick out at a Scanran. Kel, used to these antics, calmly leaned forward and stood up in the stirrups.

The thirty knights that had come with Lachlan closed in a circle around Lac and Kel. As Peachblossom reared again, a mighty crash came from the front of New Hope. For a fleeting moment, Kel thought that the gates had buckled. Then she remembered New Hope's secret weapon: piles of boulders covered in blazebalm, ready to tumble onto attackers. When released, it would cause huge casualties. It seemed that Neal had seen it necessary to use that weapon then.

Soon all of Lac and Kel's immediate attackers were dead or had fled. Quickly, Kel, Merric, the soldiers, Lac, and the knights returned to the safety of New Hope's strong walls. They stabled their mounts and rushed to the walls. Lac stayed close to Kel's side.

Dom was coolly shooting down at the Scanrans and coordinating attacks when Kel and Lac reached him. All three ducked under the wall to confer.

"We might be able to hold out till help arrives, but it will be close. They might use ladders any time now," Dom informed them.

Kel slumped over and leaned against the wall. "I can't take it. What is going to happen?"

Lac placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. Dom scowled threateningly. Lac ignored the threat and told Kel that he could place his men along the wall. She nodded mutely. As Dom walked away, a ladder connected with the wall just above Kel's head. 

She froze. Thinking fast, Dom jumped up and tried to push the ladder away. A big, dirty hand gripped him arm. Kel drew her sword and was about to kill Dom's assailant when another ladder was lifted onto the wall to the left of her. She leapt towards it before anyone could climb up. The Scanran that held Dom slid out his sword and was about to slice her throat, but Dom yelled and threw himself sideways. His momentum carried him into the blade's path. He blocked the Scanran's sword from killing Kel with his own body. Grinning, the Scanran hopped over the wall's rail and lifted his sword, preparing to bring it down on Dom's chest.

Out of nowhere, Lac hurled himself into the Scanran. The man stumbled, giving Lac the opportunity to kill him. Dom clutched a gaping shoulder-wound. Kel, after pushing the enemy's ladder back to the ground, looked over her shoulder to see Dom lying, injured, on the wall, and Lachlan standing guard over him. She grabbed the closest civilian next to her and told her to fetch Sir Neal. Soon, Neal was crouched next to his cousin, administering his gift.

In the distance Kel could see the relief soldier from Mastiff. She held back her people until the reinforcements were close enough, then allowed everyone from New Hope to engage to enemy head-on in a frontal charge. Pressured from behind also, most of the Scanrans were killed. Some surrendered.

As the refugees were cleaning up the aftermath of the battle, Kel went to visit Dom. She found Lachlan sitting on a stool next to the sergeant.

"Hello, Kel. I hope you're alright," said Lac quietly.

"Quite fine, I thank you. How's Dom?"

The sergeant in question raised his head feebly and smiled at her. "I'm fine, Kel. You're so beautiful." He screwed up his face and looked at Lachlan. "You are beautiful too. And so is Raoul. Raoul is VERY, VERY beautiful. Yes…"

"He's delirious," Neal said tensely from behind them. "He needs to sleep."

The two knights nodded and made their way out.

"You know, you saved his life back there," Kel whispered.

Lachlan sighed. "What are friends for?"

"I have to tell you something. I Love Dom. I'm sorry, Lac."

"I respect that, Kel. Thank you for being honest with me. I'll have you know, however, it's been and honor." He bowed and brushed her hand to his lips. "I'll be leaving you now. Goodbye, Keladry of Mindalen."

She stood in shock where she was as he left headquarters and collected the men under his command. After several minutes, the abused gates swung open, and Lachlan galloped off.

"I love Dom," she whispered. "I love Dom."

(A/n: YES, this is the end. I know it had a bad ending, but OH WELL. I'm getting too tired to write more. Sry there was no fluff. Hm….)


End file.
